


Large Rewards

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, nothing bad here just reader and frieza having some vanilla fun, very mild degrading talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: He usually treats having sex in his second form like its a punishment for you. But this time its anything but.





	Large Rewards

The forms Lord Frieza used when he laid with you were indicative of his moods.

When he was particularly amorous or impressed, he would have sex with you in his true form. When he was disappointed in you, his second. He hadn't once touched you with his third form, and you did not even want to know what would make him use that form.

All other instances were his first form.

Today, it was his second. You honestly had no idea what you did wrong. Perhaps he just wanted to ‘punish’ you for the fun of it. 

You didn’t dislike the second form. It had a masculine quality that was no doubt attractive, and there was no doubt that you came when he took you. But the girth of him like that was too much. He’s true and first form had a girth that you could take easily even without foreplay, which he very rarely gave you.

The second form made it so you couldn't walk without discomfort.

You sat at his feet, hands up in a submissive but respectful posture as you relayed all the details of the mission. An utter success. Nothing had gone wrong, yet he sat before you in this hulking form that reminded you of his father.

His lips curled in a satisfied smile, his voice deeper and masculine. “Very good. You performed exceptionally.” his large hand moved to touch your head, then slowly moved his fingers to touch your lips. His index finger forced its way into your mouth, pushing back and making you fight your gag reflex.

He did not remove his finger, pressing on your tongue and making you drool. He gave no orders so you did nothing, simply trying to breath and not gag.

Your eyes were watering, but you could see he was looking at you with a smile on his face. He was just toying with you for the moment it seemed. Finally when you got used to it, your gagging ending and your eyes finally stopped watering, Frieza pulled his finger away.

He leaned back in his seat, his legs spreading wider, the textured skin of his thighs flexing as he moved. “Good You are ready then. For now, your mouth will suffice.”

So that was his intent. You moved your hands to the black fabric of the under armor, fingers hooking under the band and pulling it down. Already he was beginning to emerge from his sheath. 

Your tongue ran over what was beginning to emerge, your hands moving up to run over his abdomen. Every lick and open mouthed kiss had a little more sliding out. You worshiped him as you knew he wanted, mouth caressign the head as it was finally exposed to you.

Frieza let out a throaty laugh above you. “Look at you devouring me like I’m some fine cuisine.” His fingers slid through your hair and pushed it away from your face, and you chanced a look up at him. He was grinning, but not in a malicious way.

“You have my permission to pleasure yourself as you please me.”

Perhaps this was not a punishment. But still you had no idea why he was like this and not his true form. Your hand removed themselves from his body, sliding them down your torso, fingers pressing between your legs and rubbing through your under armor. In no time at all, the fabric was damp, and you pressed on yourself harder, rubbing your clit vigorously.

He was fully erect now, and you took as much of him as you could into your mouth. His earlier actions had desensitized you to having something so big and deep in your throat, and so you were able to fit a good deal without trouble.

“Not only is your service record impeccable, but your ability to take my second form’s cock into your mouth is equally as impressive.”

You moaned around him in an appreciative way, a thank you for the praise.

Finally he pushed on your shoulder and you pull yourself off him. He took your jaw in his large hand, and as he looked at you, you rubbed your self harder, fighting to keep your red face from showing how close you were getting yourself to orgasm.

His hand moved to grab your armor, and he pulled roughly, the sudden stretch proving to much for the material and cracking it. That was more typical of him when he was in this form. It broke away in his hand, his grin now having a wicked quality.

“You may stop pleasuring yourself now.” He said, his tone saccharine.

“Yes, Lord Frieza.” You said quietly, pulling your hand away from yourself.

He motioned you to stand up, and you did as he wanted without a moment of hesitation.

“Strip.”

“Yes, Lord Frieza.” Slowly you pulled off the under armor, rolling it off your body slowly. When you moved to pull your bottoms down, Frieza moved, hooking his finger under the waistband and pulling it down himself. You could feel the sticky wetness of your arousal, the air cooling your skin.

He looked at you, his face contouring in a sneer as he gazed into your eyes. “Such a messy slut…” he ripped the fabric off you, and you knew you would be staying with him all night. He would be calling someone to come in and bring you replacements, putting the fact he fucked you on display.

Frieza turned you around, lifting you up, his hands easily wrapping around your torso as he pressed his cock to you. There was no pain. He pushed in and you felt nothing but the stretch and the pressure of his cock on your nerves. You groaned low in your throat, your nethers tingling.

This was not a punishment at all.

Frieza’s hands rested limply on your hips, your hands on his thighs as you slowly worked yourself up and down his girth. You could hear him breathing behind you, mildly labored. You must of brought him close with your mouth.

His grip tightened and sure enough, he came inside you. He humphed, sounding annoyed. “On the bed. I will join you after I change.”

You obeyed, moving to the bed deeper into his large chambers. You feel sticky and empty and you want him back inside you. Your fingers found your clit and you rubbed it vigorously.

“Who said you could touch yourself?”

His voice is back to its usual sophisticated tone, almost feminine. His sleek final form joined you on the bed, his hands wrenching yours away from between your legs. “Just because I gave you permission before does not mean I give it again.”

“I am sorry Lord Frieza.” You said, seeing he was still erect and ready for more.

“Hmph. I suppose I did finish a bit early. No matter. We have all night, don’t we?”

Your thighs were parted and he was soon between them, inside you, and though no longer as girthy, you came all the same after only a few hard thrusts.


End file.
